Back Off
by Quechy
Summary: Everyone loves James; why wouldn't they? It's just that Kendall has this little possessive problem to take care of. Because in case you haven't heard, James is HIS Maslow.


**_BackOffMyMaslow_—that is **_**the**_** cutest thing I've ever heard Kendall Francis Schmidt say.**

**I just love how he gets into this jealous fit whenever James hangs out with Carlos and/or Logan and/or other people. **

**But hey, everyone gets a bit possessive of their best friend once in a while, right? No? Ok.**

**Just read the story; here's a cookie.**

* * *

**Back Off**

* * *

"Yeah, sure, let's do that!"

At this, Kendall snapped his head to the side, where James was sitting, twirling his mic around while talking to Logan who was standing in front of him.

Apparently, they were at rehearsal.

And apparently, James had just agreed to go skateboarding with Logan this Friday. And _apparently_, Kendall had wanted to go hang-out with James _this_ Friday as well.

_Obviously_, he was a little too late at that. And _obviously_, Kendall was a bit pissed.

"Cool, meet you at the park, then. Is seven too early?"

Kendall scoffed, hunching down to tie his sneakers; seven wasn't early—at least not to James.

The token Jew is always an early riser, and Kendall doesn't know if Logan notices, but it's not like they've been best friends for five years, now, have they?

Oh wait.

There goes his smirk, ever so humbly gracing his lips as he shook his head.

Kendall stood up straight, stretching his back and started to do warm-ups. A second later, he was back to listening the conversation that took place near the trampoline.

"Nah, seven's good. And maybe we could grab lunch right after,"

"Yeah! What do you have in mind, Burger King?"

Again, Kendall scoffed. _Burger King?_ Logan has _no _idea what James likes, does he? Surely the answer would be In-n-Out, no doubt.

"I was thinking of In-n-Out, but yeah, Burger King's okay, too."

Kendall one, Logan zero.

"Either one, man, I'm good with both."

"Alright, cool!"

The two high-fived and began to jump on to the trampoline.

Kendall rolled his bottle green eyes, sighing. Well, there goes another Friday without James. Boo. Maybe he'll ask James to hang-out on Saturday.

By the time they were finished testing the trampoline, Kendall slowly inched closer to his sweating friend before plopping down to sit next to him by the stage.

"Hi!" James practically beamed at the blond, nudging his shoulder playfully, "What's up, Ken?"

Kendall couldn't help the little smile making its way across his lips; he shrugged and nudged James back, "Nothing much. Just a bit tired."

James nodded, because he was tired, too. Rehearsal was harsh today; new dances to learn, more stunts and back-flips to perfect . . . he's surprised they aren't passed out already.

"So," the blond started, pursing his lips, "There's this new chill place in town . . . you wanna hang-out?" He asked, looking at James who was staring back at him, "This Saturday, maybe? Since you're got plans with Logan this Friday; I kinda overheard."

"Yeah, no, uh," James bit his inner cheek before apologizing, "Carlos and I are gonna go check out this new ride at the theme park near here, so . . ."

"Oh," was the somewhat dry reply. Kendall frowned a bit before shaking his head, "Yeah, that's . . . that's cool. Sounds fun," he nodded the second later, "Have fun!"

James gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Ken . . ."

"No, no," giving a forced smile, Kendall's slumped shoulders perform a lop-sided shrug, "It's cool, Jay, we can hang next time."

And with that, Kendall took off.

* * *

They would've hung-out the next Friday or Saturday, if it weren't for James' pretty blond girlfriend who claimed to have missed James big time, pleading her boyfriend to spend more time with her for the weekend.

Gosh, sometimes she just pisses Kendall off. But hey, she matters to James. So, being the good friend, Kendall has to deal with it.

Then the week after, James had his older siblings come over and steal him for three days.

After all, family always comes first, and Kendall agrees, he really does, it's just that he's wanted to spend some quality time with his ultimate best friend for a while, now.

And finally, they started Summer Break Tour the next week; that's when Kendall literally screams in frustration, because how is this so hard!? He starts to blame all the people who _sabotaged _(as he would like to say it) his quality time with James.

So when they were on stage for a sound-check, and a fan asked an interesting question of what their username would be if they were to have a fan account, Kendall blurted out, " BackOffMyMaslow."

Sure, everyone laughed—the fans were giggling, the Rusher moms smiled fondly at their friendship, the kids gave confused looks, and the shippers, oh, the shippers were rejoicing with foam in their mouths, quickly posting a new chat on tumblr and flooding the _Kames _tag.

The guys on stage merely snickered; _typical Kendall_.

* * *

Two hours later, the show ended and the guys went backstage, cooling off with refreshments.

Kendall entered the backstage after taking a picture with a few of the crew on stage, only to be greeted with teasing from Carlos, "_Back off my Maslow_, Kendall?" He giggled, "What was _that _about?"

At this, Logan snickered and James only gave a tiny smile. Kendall rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Carlos."

Carlos laughed, shoving Kendall away with a joking manner, before continuing to tease him, "Was that like a confession of the heart, or something?"

"I was only kidding, okay?" Kendall sighed, looking for his plastic water bottle.

"Really?" Logan joined in, wiping his face with a red towel, "Because it sounded pretty serious to me."

Cue to Carlos and Logan laughing, while James slung an arm around Kendall, pulling him to his side, "Come on, guys, stop teasing him," he said to the laughing duo.

"Look," Kendall started, folding his arms with a frown, "I'm just a bit edgy because I didn't get to hang-out with this guy," he jabbed James' chest with his thumb, "For a whole three weeks. You two decided to hog him all to yourselves. Not cool."

"Dude, over possessive, much?" Logan commented, smirking.

Carlos grinned, "More like, obsessed."

"Shut up," Kendall said, rolling his eyes, "You'd be pissed at me, too, if I hogged Logan all to myself, wouldn't you, Carlos? I just miss hanging-out with James, what's so wrong about that?"

"Everything?" Logan mumbled, making Carlos giggle a bit.

James gave a small smile before squeezing Kendall to his side a bit tighter, "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? We'll hang-out as soon as possible, I promise."

"Aw, but James, I thought we were gonna go sky-diving this week?" Logan complained, a small frown forming, "Are you saying you're gonna ditch me, man?"

"What? No! James and I are gonna go watch that new movie, Logie, go sky-diving with him next week!" Carlos protested and gosh, James really has to keep his weekends free for these three friends of his; it's like they can't have fun without him.

It was sweet, flattering, but really? He wants a lazy weekend, too, sometimes!

"Guys, guys," breaking the two arguing shorties apart, Kendall sighed and offered a solution, "Why don't you two go watch the new movie Carlos wanted to see this week, and go bungee-jumping—"

"Sky-diving," Logan corrected.

Kendall crinkled his nose, "Whatever. Sky-diving. Go sky-diving the next week? So you both get to do all that stuff together, see?" He said, smiling when the two seemed to quite like his suggestion.

James nodded, "Yeah, guys, you two always do stuff together; making krizzle, getting friendship bracelets, watching Katy Perry's movie . . . all that fun stuff," he listed their past adventures, "You don't need me to come along every time, right?"

Carlos glanced at Logan, searching for any approval. Logan shrugged and agreed, "I'm in. What do you say, Los?"

"I'm in!" Carlos cheered, and the two engaged in a bro-hug.

Kendall smiled widely, "Great! That way James and I can—"

"Oh, James, you should come with us, too!"

The smile on Kendall's face faltered, "No, but—"

"Yeah, James, tag along!"

"It'll be so much fun!"

"We can go bungee jumping next week, too!"

"Ooh! Sounds great, Logie!"

"Then next week we can—"

"NO!" Kendall shouted, cutting Logan off with a huge frown and a childlike pout, "James is gonna hang-out with _me! Back off!_"

Both Carlos and Logan were caught by surprise when Kendall snapped at them and pulled James by the arm away from them. James only called out an apology while letting himself get dragged by Kendall further away from the two.

A minute recovering from the shock, Logan grimaced, pursing his lips, "Over-possessive, much?"

Carlos nervously grinned, "More like, obsessed."

* * *

**Kendall is just so cute when it comes to James, okay.**


End file.
